King Bardock
First Appearance Bardock appear's in the DBZ Manga,The TV show, and The DBNW and DBUA Manga. Family Father:Unknown Mother:Unknown GrandFather:Unknown GrandMother:Unknown Son:Goku (Kakarotto) Son:Raditz Transformations Great Ape Normal Super Saiyan - He gained this form when he witnessed Goku get killed by Cell in the cell games from Otherworld. Super Saiyan 2 - This form was gained in other world as he witnessed all the deaths caused by Buu. Super Saiyan 3 - He gained this form shortly after becoming King of planet Bardock. He decided to go into heavy training and reached it. Super Saiyan 4 Moveset *'Divination' – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Bardock first used it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacksin the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) ''Budokai Tenkaichi series]. *'Final Revenger' – An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. *'Flash Spirit' – This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. It is a punch, followed by a kick then an energy wave. It is named in ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where it is one of his Super Attacks. *'I'll Never Forgive You!' – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. *'Final Spirit Cannon' (Riot Javelin) – A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to assassinate Frieza. **'Last Riot Javelin' – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Heat Phalanx' – A heated ki punch technique which appears in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai video game series] and the video game Burst Limit. *'Spirit of Saiyans '– A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games''Budokai 3, ''Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. this is likely Bardock's most powerful technique in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai series]. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Kamehameha' – Bardock never uses this attack in any other game but in Shin Budokai: Another Road, Bardock participates in the True Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. *'Power Ball' – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. (Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however as this line was Ocean Group dub only, the canonicity of it is disputable at best). *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Giga Meteor Storm' – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series *Humble Burst - Bardock fire a large yellow beam that splits into 5. *Spirit Kamehameha - He creates a Final Spirit Cannon and transforms it into a kamehameha. *King Cannon - Bardock creates two Final Spirit Cannons and merges them into a beam. He mostly uses this in his SSJ 2 form. *Fina Spirit Revenge - He makes two Super Final Spirit Cannons and fuses them into a large energy ball. He then poures immense energy into it and fires it into a beam. This may be his strongest attack. *Pheonix Rush - a rush attack where Bardock kicks twice and this rapidly punches the opponent. He then throws them to the ground and then hits them with a flaming fist.